My Sweetheart Lover
by Lover4evaz
Summary: (Warning:Yaoi Fanfict) Fuji is a stray cat that really loves Hiro the human. He always want to stay beside hiro buy there is a man, who is Hiros lover. Soon, Fuji realizes that Hiro's lover was abusing cause he is a cat...He cant do anything...He wants a body to protect Hiro with.Will his wish come true? Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

For example an amazing house... Meals like a dream... If I had those I'd be happy but being alone will always be boring. Indeed.. If I'm not with someone I like... "Fuji!" Hiro called out to me. I ran towards Hiro and pounced towards him. I rubbed my face against his as if our face got stuck together. "I love you the best Hiro!" I kept thinking. "Eh...wait! Who?!" I realized that another cat i have never seen before is sitting on Hiro's lap! Hiro's laps are mine! I meowed and tried to push him off... Oh yea that's right, I'm a stray cat and Hiro gave me the name Fuji. "He's a little one. His called Shima. He comes here for food sometimes... Isn't he cute?" Hiro gently stroked Shima's fur. His eyes just looked so calm and caring. " not at all!" I snapped back all if a sudden. The jealousy got me... Being on Hiro's right lap, I moved bit by bit and pushed Shima off... "Fuji what are you doing!" Both of us are stray cats... We can't stay there forever... right? "Hey Shima, I want to speak to you!" I met him that evening... "I'm turning back but... That's not my name." "I can't believe it. Even though you're not kept as a pet.."... "I love Hiro! To have treated me gently like a worn out blanket... He's the only human! Isn't it the same for you?!" I interrupted Shima... "No. It's not. In these times ... I'm certainly grateful for the food but that's all..." Shiro then meowed out a laugh and walked off... The next day when I went to Hiro's and met Shima there again... "Hiro! Hurry up and open the door!" Hiro put us down gently and ran towards the door. Shima and I hid behind a bush and went to see what happened... "It's Hiro's lover!" I meowed! "Ehhh.. I thought he was alone..." Shima meowed with curiosity. Seeing Hiro's lover touching Hiro's face gently while Hiro blushed away. Awhile later,both of them had sex... "Ahh..haa...ah." The bed rustled while Hiro moaned... Hiro's blushed face... It's beautiful. I want to always look at it... But I could never see it... You'll never show that face to me.. I'm just a stray cat... When Hiro came back to find us, Shima went up to him and licked his hand. " Shima! Did you do that on purpose?! Don't mess with Hiro!"... Shima asked me "the bruised on his hand ..." The first time I saw Hiro's boyfriend abuse him, I went up and scratched him and he slammed me on the ground... After he left, i ran to Hiro ... " are you okay Fuji ? Does it hurt?" I wish I could tell him how I felt... The only thing I could to was trying to stretch open my paws and try to hug him... Covered in bruises yourself... Hiro's tears fell like drops of pearls down his cheeks and onto my head as he hugged me tightly ... " I'm sorry for hurting you Fuji!" he busted into tears... A car is a cat. All I can do is stay beside him.. Up even if u stretch both of my paws I still not be able to hug him... I walked down the cold streets that night with Shima... All of a sudden we saw a shooting star whooshing in the sky. "I'll followed the shooting star hoping to make a wish!" I ran as fast as I could and went all the way up to the roof of Hiro's house. I closed my eyes and. Wished " please let me become a human.." I then slipped and fell onto Hiro's garden... Even though I like being a selfish cat.. At least, god... Please give me big hands. I want a body so I can... Protect Hiro ! Please! Ple..ea... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" I slowly opened my eyes ... I fell down yesterday right?... My head hurts... Hiro was right in front of me... I pounded on Hiro wih my full strength. Why..why is Hiro so... SMALL?! I looked a myself.. I went speechless... Big hands, a body. I ... I am a human?! Seeing Hiro blush, I back offed a little..I tried to explains to him but I'm still speaking cat! What should I do?! I'll scare Hiro San ! Hiro then let me in his house and game me some clothes... Letting a naked stranger into your house... You can't Hiro ... I tried to put on the clothes but I could not button up. Hiro walked up to me and started helping me to button up . I looked at Hiro... He looked so irresistible and too cute! I let my face nearer to him and rubbed my nose against his... "Lo..love" Wait...I'm not a cat ! How can I be doing this! I backed off and ran away. That afternoon, I couldn't go find Hiro ...I'm not a cat anymore... I braced myself and went to look for him in the evening.. "Good evening ." He smiled at me.. "Would you like to have some tea ?..." Why is he acting normally?! "Please take a seat." He said. Ah...Yes! I sat on his lap as if I was still a cat without even realizing I'm already a human... I don't know why but Hiro looked very sad that day.. I'm beside you... Don't make that face... I went closer to him and let my lips against his.. Ack! I didn't mean it ! I ran off and hid in his garden again... Ba thump ba thump... My chest feels so stuffy and I don't know why... I saw Hiro's boyfriend coming back again awhile later... I braced myself knowing something bad is happening ... The split second when his boyfriend tried to punch him, I stepped up and blocked his punch... I stared at him with my cold eyes and made a "Grrr".. "What you... Hiro ! Is that your new man? So anyone will help after all ? Because I won't come back anymore!"... The man left slamming the door behind him... I could feel the tight grab Hiro had on the shirt I was wearing... Hiro... Did I do... Something unnecessary ? It's morning ... All of a sudden the hands grabbing my shirt went loose ... Those hands went around me ... Is this a hug?... "Don't go. Fuji..." Hiro burst into tears and he held me tightly... I meowed " why?" ... Somehow he understood me... " you're like how you were as a cat... You've always been by my side haven't you?"" Thank you " Just when our hands were about to meet, I turned back into a cat... Is this the end? Blocking the punch for Hiro , I fainted ... Am I back to being a cat?.. I woke up ... My head was on Hiro's lap... He was with me the whole night..." Looks like you can't tire yourself too much or you'll turn into a cat." I saw Hiro's face right above me... He leaned down.. Slowly.. And gave me a kiss... I love you Hiro ... 


End file.
